


Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hogsmeade, Humor, Language, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has found a surrogate mother, much to the chagrin of Ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)

“I’m so gonna regret this…”

“Shut up, Ron. This is important for me.”

“Important?”

“Yeah!! She was a great help in the war.”

“Which one? The fucking Crusades?”

“She’s a mother to us all.”

“Whatever you say, Harry.”

“You don’t talk about a mother like that!”

“Oh fucking please…”

“It’s beginning!!”

“Welcome to the “This-Is-Really-The-Last-One-So-Help-Me-God-Tour.” For the first time in Hogsmeade: The Queen of Kitsch, The Goddess of Gays, The Princess of Plastic. Here’s our Golden Girl : Miss Cher!!!!”

“If I could turn back time…

“Well, there is a device, and I wish I brought it with me…”

“Ron!!”


End file.
